Ryoto (Fire)
Background Ryoto is a shinobi who was captured and taken into konohagakure, Personality Ryoto is shown to be highly aggressive and vulgar to people he dislikes or opposes. Ryoto wont say anything on his past or how it happened but says he would have rather died instead of going through suffering. Ryoto wants to get rid of his mark so he can be normal, He wants Koharu to cooperate with him in learning how to get rid of the Mark. Appearance Abilities Even in an normal state, his power was enough to repel the White Zetsu, easily defeating and killing him upon activating his Ōtsutsuki Curse Mark (Fire). Ryoto explains he was modified through genetic engineering. This allows him to partially transform his body in a manner similar to Jūgo's Sage Transformation, weaponizing it to produce sharp blades or piercing tendrils Curse Mark Ryoto possesses a curse mark, When synchronising his mark with Koharu’s, they can produce a rift to enter different dimensions. It’s unknown how he received it. Physical Prowess Ryoto specialises in close-range combat. He is able to easily dodge Jiga's blades and is shown to be very resilient, as he could continue fighting effectively despite his battered state. Ninjutsu Ōtsutsuki Curse Mark Ryoto mark is on his left shoulder and it expands down his arm to his left palm when activated. Using the mark as a medium, he can create a rift from the mark. which allows him to travel to a chosen location including foreign dimensions. Nature Transformation Ryoto knows Wind Release. Part I Academy Arc A ninja-hound calls the attention of a Jōnin to a passed out boy by some destroyed puppets on the outskirts of the Konohagakure, and despite the Jōnin concerns of a possible trap, The Jōnin approaches him to help, noticing the boy has a seal on his shoulder. He then decides to carry the boy into Konoha to be observed. The boy dreams back to when he was fighting the puppets. He remembers being blasted into a tree and then the rest is blank. The boy wakes up in Konoha, with The Head Of The Police Force in his room. Despite The Captain trying to ease him, the boy immediately tries to escape, but is paralysed by medicine injected in him while he was asleep, The Captain assures him that if they wanted to do anything with him, they'd already have done it. The Captain introduces himself to the boy, and thinks back to his earlier discussion with The Jōnin about the possible dangers of keeping the boy in the village. The Captain wants to personally oversee the boy. The boy then tells the Captain his name is Ryoto, The Captain then tells the boy his name is Shoto. Shoto walks Ryoto to his home, but Ryoto tries to escape. When Ryoto stops running, Shoto is there waiting for him, confusing him. At Shoto's home, His wife Rin offers Ryoto tea, Ryoto tries to remain civil. When Shoto stands up, Ryoto flips the tea cup, breaking it, trying to make a run for it. shoto dares Ryoto to try getting out of his sight, making it very clear he won't let that happen until his background is clearer to him, as it's his duty to keep the village safe. Ryoto thinks Shoto might be stronger than Code. Shoto explains to Koharu (Fire) that Ryoto (Fire) will be staying for a while. Koharu gets angry when he sees Ryoto broke the tea cup, which Anzu (Fire) made as a gift to their mother. Ryoto barely apologises, and the boys introduce themselves to one another, cursing at each other. The next day Koharu wakes up and has to go to the bathroom, and meets Ryoto along the way, who's also going to the bathroom. Koharu says he should go first since it's his house, but Ryoto is closer to the door and curses at him, telling him to wait. Koharu grabs him by the shirt, and they almost begin fighting, but from inside the bathroom, Shoto yells at them it's occupied, and tells them to hold it until they make it to the academy. Ryoto checks his toolbox before going out, and is approached by Koharu and Koharu asks how he got the mark on his shoulder (The mark looks like a small cross). Ryoto glosses over its appearance and tells Koharu to stay out of his way. Later, Koharu's Academy Instructor introduces the class to Ryoto, the new student. The students discuss their new classmate among themselves, the boys about his skills, and the girls about his looks. Denki intervenes just in time and instead gives the two sides the task of playing gather the scrolls within the Academy while he assesses each ones strengths and weaknesses. Things come to a head as both teams make their way to the rooftop to gather the final scroll: Koharu, who has stolen a the toad summoning scroll from the Academy once again attempts the Summoning Technique intending to summon a small toad to scare the girls. Instead, an unknown creature appears and strikes at Hana throwing her off the building. Koharu byakugan awakens in his right eye and he notices a dark aura around the figure, Udon and Choseki are able to catch their classmate Hana, but the beast sets its sights on Koharu while they helplessly dangle from the roof. Shoto arrives in time to defeat the beast with a Rasengan and Ryoto silently steals the scroll winning the match for the boys. Later, Koharu apologises for putting Hana's life in danger, prompting the boys to put a rain check on collecting their victory. While they prepare to head home, Denki advises them that they first needed to clean up the now crumbling Academy building, while Denki wonders how Koharu was able to pull off summoning the creature what looked like a tail. While all this in taking place, Ryoto looms over them all. The next day, At the Lightning Burger, the Konoha Academy students discuss their plans for upcoming days off. While most are excited, Koharu isn't looking forward to visiting his mother's family in the Village. Likewise, Ryoto (Fire) isn't excited to go with him. A week from the Otsutsuki incident Koharu's class take their Academy Graduation exam. Koharu gets a perfect score on the written exam while all the others struggled and barely passed. Denki Fuma notes this, and finds Koharu to be a bit too confident. The next day, the class is greeted by Denki Fuma and Shoto (Fire) at a forest within the leaf village. They explain the rules of the final exam, they both put on a black bandanna. If the students can take their bandanna's they all pass, if they cant take the two bandanna's they all fail. The exam lasts a day. Koharu is unconcerned as the exam begins, Denki Fuma uses genjutsu to make a couple students go round in circles, and prepares to fight Ryoto (Fire). Shoto (Fire) knocks out a few students. Koharu doesn't want to waste time on Denki Fuma, and he goes straight for Shoto (Fire), believing there's a reason to go after Shoto first. Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto are blocked by Denki, who Ryoto decides to deal with. Koharu searches for Shoto from a tree, and baits him with a shadow clone. Denki uses shuriken against Ryoto (Fire) and the other students, but the students he had caught in genjutsu show up, having broken free. Ryoto (Fire) and the other students prepare to go all about against Denki. Koharu tries using sensory ninjutsu to locate Shoto (Fire), but fails. Shoto deliberately makes his kunai miss near Koharu, Koharu notices and engages with Shoto. Koharu employs Wind Release to send towards Shoto at high speeds, Koharu runs towards Shoto using his technique Lightning Release: Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning in hand, but is unable to break through Shoto's Barrier until he uses Lightning Release: Purple Electricity breaking the barrier zapping his father Shoto (Fire) catching him off guard snatching the bandanna and defeating Shoto.. Ryoto and the other students defeats Denki, who tells them to go ahead since his bandanna has been taken. Shoto considers Koharu to be a cut above the rest. That's when they passed. Denki congratulates them, The students celebrate. Koharu leaves home after breakfast with his forehead protector, putting it on only after being out of his parents' line of sight. At the Academy, the genin discuss and wonder how they'll be grouped in teams. When Sora (Fire) warns everyone Denki Fuma is arriving, Sora's sudden movement causes him to bump into Koharu (Fire), knocking him into Hanako (Fire), almost kissing her by accident, but she blocked it with her hand. Denki arrives and after a brief explanation on three-man teams, Denki begins informing the genin their teams. Sora (Fire), Mito (Fire), and Yoro Fūma are Team 5, Udon (Fire), Choseki (Fire) and Ren (Fire) are Team 1, leaving Koharu, Hanako, and Ryoto as Team 3. The newly-formed Team 3 is given the jōnin instructor, Satoru Sarutobi. To help them get to know each other, they all share something about themselves; Hanako wants to be Hokage; Koharu wants to be the strongest shinobi ever; Hanako blushes before revealing that she likes Koharu, but openly states she hates Ryoto; Satoru, despite it being his idea, refuses to tell them anything about himself, instead suggesting that they are all going to do great things. Later that day Koharu joins his new team on his way to the Hokage's office, where they're to be assigned their first mission. When Satoru explains that as new shinobi fresh from the Academy, they'll only receive low-rank missions at first. Koharu thinks they should just get those missions over with, so they can get higher ranked missions. The Hokage Hoki Senju overhears him and says no missions is something one just gets over with. Their first mission is to expel bandits from Ryūtan City . Genin Mission Arc The Ninth decides to give the team a C-rank mission to expel bandits from Ryūtan City. As they make their way to Ryūtan City, two chūnin-level Suna-nin emerge from a tree. Before they can land an attack, The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Satoru Sarutobi. Hanako (Fire) steps in front of Satoru to defend him, before Koharu appears in front of her to aid. Before anything further can happen, Satoru jumps infront of them and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Satoru does attain a small scratch from one of their Kunai, which contained poison. Satoru compliments Koharu and Hanako for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Ryoto with how poorly he handled the situation. Hanako bandages Satoru's wound so he doesn't bleed out, and they continue their journey. They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure, Satoru Sarutobi commends Koharu on rescuing Tentō but advises him to prepare for the fallout of abandoning them on the mission. Takumi Village Arc Excited to finally have another mission, Koharu (Fire) was joined with Ryoto (Fire) and Hanako (Fire) to Takumi Village escorting a group of merchants without Satoru Sarutobi because he had a bigger mission to take care of. Along the way, it was noticed that smoke was coming from deep within the Village, prompting Koharu to investigate leaving Ryoto and Hanako. Upon doing so, he was attacked by a couple of unknown ninja. After escaping them and reporting to his team, it was decided to try going down a different route in hopes the mysterious ninja weren't after them. In addition one of the merchants, suggested the group split into two to allow the weak and younger members a further protection. After the teams were split up, with Hanako going ahead with the weaker group and Ryoto with Koharu staying back to protect the first group, Koharu went to check the area again and found one of the merchants, dead. Koharu then returned to his group in time to see the enemies attacking and then just as quickly retreating. This allowed Koharu and Ryoto to realise the enemies were after a target in the other group. After catching up with Hanako's group, Koharu and Ryoto confront the merchants, It was revealed that one of them was actually Princess Shun, heir to the Village Head, It was also explained that a dangerous group of ninja called the New Janin conjured a coup d'état and killed the Villages leader. Fearing that their combined skills would not be enough to protect Shun, The Merchants hired Konoha for extra help, but pretended it was an escort mission because they were low on money. Hanako (Fire) was furious when she learned that Shun (Fire) purposely decided to use the innocent merchants as a decoy for her escape from the Criminals. Later, she was told that Shun has lost her faith in others because of her troubled past of growing up in a terrible village. Later, the youngest brother of the the group and the one who killed the merchant, Ruiga (Fire) attacked Koharu and his teammates. Despite outnumbered, Ruiga's unique water technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique easily overpowered Team 3 (Satoru) as they fought images of themselves. Unfortunately, Ruiga ran off with the princess while Team 3 (Satoru) were distracted. Koharu went after Shun leaving Ryoto and Hanako behind with the Merchants. While looking for Shun, the second brother, Jiga (Fire), appeared. Armed with two Tantō, Koharu summons a snake named Kondai (Fire), much to Jiga's excitement. Kondai doesn't attack, instead throwing Koharu off of him, refusing to help him. Kondai laughs at Koharu. When Koharu tells Jiga he and Shun are friends, he asks Koharu if that's something Koharu decided arbitrarily, Koharu confirms this, but decides that it is one more reason to reach Shun, to really get to know her. Kondai tells Koharu that if he agrees to become his underling, he might help, but Koharu arrogantly blows him off. Jiga attacks Koharu, but Kondai protects him. Angered that Koharu told him to leave, Kondai rampages and attacks Jiga, who suddenly feels ill. Koharu uses the opportunity to strike, using Drilling Hand of Lightning but his attack is dodged by Jiga. Ruiga arrives at their location. Koharu distracts him with shadow clones. Ruiga takes control of the debris using Earth Style, to destroy Koharu's clones. Koharu destroys a boulder coming at him. Ryoto, Hanako and The Merchants arrive at the scene. Ryoto and Hanako join in on the fight as they struggle against Ruiga, Koharu uses his Sharingan to dodge Jiga's blades, as Ruiga prepares a Earth Release attack Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon. Hanako and Ryoto attack it with their own ninjutsu. Ryoto using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Hanako Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, using its explosion as a smokescreen to get to him, holding his arms apart so he can't weave hand seals. He throws them aside as Koharu throws himself at Raiga, who punches him with a rock gauntlet, revealing it as a shadow clone, the real Koharu coming after him, and landing a kunai on his shoulder. Ruiga tries weaving hand seals, but Koharu activates his own jutsu, Fire Release: Internal Flame, which he claims even the best regeneration jutsu can't overcome. The flames consume him killing him. A weakened Jiga prepares to finish them off, but Ryoto kills him by piercing him with multiple kunai. After Ryoto pierces the enemy killing him, Koharu's One-Tomoe Sharingan deactivates and his summoning disappears. Koharu leaves the exhausted Merchants in Hanako and Ryoto's care while he went off to find Shun, knowing that she needs help. After finding Shun tied to a tree not to far away, Shun tells Koharu Jiga (Fire) planned to kill her father later so he could keep all the profits for himself and how Shun's father gave her up as a hostage for the country's safety but deeply despised himself for it, Shun realized her outlook in life was wrong. She thanked Koharu for not giving up on her. Later that day they returned to Takumi Village after being crowned head of the village, Shun decided to become a ruler with the same kind of compassion. She also asked Koharu to be her advisor, but Koharu unfortunately declined as he still desired to complete his own goals. Koharu and his companions return home. Upon returning to the village, Koharu was forced to face a livid Ryoto and Hanako, who were angered due to him learning a new summon with their sensei without them knowing. Once they return to the village, Ryoto visits Hanako alone. He asks her how she feels about Koharu, and she speaks of finding him fun. She asks if Ryoto has any family. Ryoto explains all of his family is dead, that his curious behaviour stems from not talking as much and just observing. Ryoto returns home and since he lives with Koharu, Ryoto and Koharu exchange words. Ryoto confesses he knows that Koharu has a curse mark on his palm. Ryoto then shows Koharu that he has one as well, Koharu looks amazed Ryoto activates his mark expanding from his right palm to his right shoulder, forming a portal and Koharu's mark resonates expanding up his right arm to his right eye, activating and contributing to the portals formation. Ryoto goes through it, telling Koharu he's going to show him something special. Koharu walks through as the portal closes behind him. They arrive in another dimension to investigate. They arrive in the dimension, They make their way to an abandoned shinobi village of the Ōtsutsuki clan. They enter a cave, In the tunnel, they find bones from dead corpses, and footprints. They follow the footprints further inside, passing by an Ōtsutsuki clan carving. They reach the end of the footprints, and realise it's a trap. They are attacked by multiple puppets. The puppets attack them with swords. Koharu using his Tantō struggles against the puppets, Koharu uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration, which stuns the puppets long enough for Ryoto to land a significant attack using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough on the puppets, forcing them to retreat. They take the opportunity to continue searching the cave. Ryoto finds a room with a giant dead flower, Koharu proposes they destroy the location, which Ryoto disagrees, Ryoto decides to go forward alone, and wants Koharu to report back to the village if he doesn't come back. Koharu argues that splitting up will make them more vulnerable, so Ryoto allows him to go with, and relays a strategy. They find a huge White Zetsu. Koharu uses his One-Tomoe Sharingan to anticipate the White Zetsu physical attacks, The White Zetsu switches to ninjutsu attacks, so Ryoto tells Koharu to distract it with shadow clones. Koharu's limit is five clones, Ryoto goes in himself when the Zetsu gets confused, Zetsu grabbed Ryoto before he could slash him with a kunai pinning Ryoto down, and use a point blank Fire Release blast against him. It picks Ryoto up, Koharu wants to rescue Ryoto, Koharu's Ōtsutsuki Curse Mark (Fire) activates and expands over his right side, distracting the Zetsu while Ryoto activates his. Ryoto uses his getting a strength power up breaking the Zetsu's arm, Koharu questions in disbelief where he got that power. The Zetsu backs away in fear, and both Koharu's and Ryoto's power up. The Zetsu shoots another Fire Release which Koharu absorbs using his mark, Ryoto morphs his arm, extending it through Zetsu's torso. He removes his arm from the morphed portion again, and Koharu uses the Fire Release he absorbed with Ōtsutsuki Curse Mark (Fire) to blow Zetsu up. The explosion creates a great crater all around. Ryoto is pleased that Koharu blew up the Zetsu. Koharu's body begins trembling, and his mark recedes, before passing out. Ryoto grabs Koharu and teleports back to Konoha, Koharu wakes up the next day in Konoha, with Ryoto in his room. Koharu asks if Ryoto was created from nothing, like a robot after watching him transform his arm against the Zetsu. Ryoto explains he was modified through genetic engineering. Ryoto wont say anything on his past or how it happened but says he would have rather died instead of going through suffering. Ryoto wants to get rid of his mark so he can be normal, He wants Koharu to cooperate with him in learning how to get rid of the Mark. Koharu considers it, but won't excuse Ryoto for holding secrets. Chunin-Exam Arc Team 3 (Satoru) is stunned to find that they are only three of over a hundred genin looking to become chūnin. They mingle with the members of Team 5 and Team 1, members of the same Academy graduating class, but the fact remains that they are mere rookies in comparison to the other examinees. Team 3 (Satoru) are befriended by Sekki (Fire), who gives them advice and intel on the exams and its participants. Although this is meant to intimidate them, None of them get intimidated Ryoto (Fire) states that they will defeat all of them. Revealing that the first phase of the exams will be a Mind test. Each applicant team is given a stack of coins, valued at about 80,000 ryo (a B-rank mission's worth of pay. After being explained to that the money involved is the equivalent of the type of pay they might get for completing missions as a chunin, the genin are allowed to choose; take the test and risk failure plus losing the money, or walk away with the money and be guaranteed failure. This part of the test determines whether or not the prospectives are willing to put the welfare of their village ahead of their own personal desires. Team 3 (Satoru) decides to take the test. Team 1 (Fire), Team 5 (Fire) also decide to do the same. Some teams decide to take the money. Sekki debates but decides to take the test. After most teams decide for a while the ones who decide to take the money and not the test are eliminated. For those who do accept the risk of taking the test, they are pitted against other teams in a challenge bowl style tournament to test their knowledge of advanced ninja tactics. Each round is played in a escalating fashion - the questions become more and more expensive to wager on, and harder to answer. Each team is expected to have a balance of skillful cheaters (to steal answers from other teams / the host), intelligence (to answer the questions properly when cheating fails), and determination (the desire to take risks even when outmatched or underskilled.) Those three categories will be judged by a panel of jounin during each match, unknown to the contestants - and they will be further used to judge whether a team is ready to advance to the second part of the exam. Further, the team that wins the challenge gets to keep their 'stake' of money, and are guaranteed to pass. The rest keep whatever money they hadn't lost yet, and the losers go home empty handed. Ryoto (Fire) realises that he can't answer a single one of the questions that are given. Although Hanako (Fire) is able to, she recognises that the exam is far too difficult for the average genin. Combining this with the fact that they will not be disqualified until they are caught cheating, Hanako and the other participants (except for Ryoto) realise that the true object of the test is to gather answers without being caught. As the examinees begin using their abilities to look at others' papers, some are eliminated. Ryoto begins to grow worried. Team 1 (Fire) and Team 5 (Fire)pass their challenge. Koharu (Fire) can’t use his Sharingan and Ryoto is completely loss, Hanako decides to just answer the question based off of what she thinks is right since Koharu and Ryoto are lost. Hanako ends up answering the question correctly and they pass. Team 3 (Satoru) gets the most attention since everyone wants to see what they are about. While hiding under a tree, Hanako (Fire), Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto (Fire) even though severely sleep-deprived. Alerted from a daze by a squirrel, Hanako quickly wards it off with a kunai, ignorant to the fact that Sekki (Fire) had sent the squirrel there with an explosive tag on its back. While en route to find a puzzle piece, Choseki (Fire) stops on a building roof, he spots a squirrel with an explosive tag on its back, and saves it before destroying the explosive tag. Sekki (Fire) and his squad come out of hiding and challenge Koharu, but Hanako, prepared to defend her comrades, sets off several traps at the enemy shinobi. Unfortunately, Sekki manages to destroy the trap with ease, and shortly after that makes a remark about how Hanako has no right to be a ninja. Ryoto uses his brute strength to pull up an underground root to block an incoming attack by Sekki. Hanako tries to take him on, Koharu tells her to stand down, citing that they are too equal in strength and that a fight would only become an inconvenience. As he would not have these same problems, he attacks Sekki. Seeing Koharu's Sharingan, Sekki instructs his teammates to shut their eyes since they are no match for him. Koharu uses Genjutsu: Sharingan on Sekki, who just barely endures the attack. Struggling to remain standing. Trivia * Ryoto kills Jiga (Fire) by piercing him with multiple Kunai. * He has a similar curse mark like Koharu.